


wishing on a fallen star

by nanahoney



Series: fic help prompts [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fantasy AU, Fluff, FrUK, Late Nights, Late at Night, M/M, Star AU, francis a a star, i tried but writing 100 words is hell, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanahoney/pseuds/nanahoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you wish for at night?”</p><p>Francis is a falling star, that comes when called by a wish, and Arthur is a lonely college student, that just wants company, even for one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wishing on a fallen star

Sometimes, Arthur would stay up at night. All night, shrouded in a glowing darkness and surrounded with nothing but silence.

He wasn’t sure why exactly. Perhaps it was that the very same silence calmed his racing thoughts, or that the very same darkness and the milky glow, that spilled and forcefully weaved into it, pleased him. Made him think.

Or maybe, as much as he hated to admit it, it was the shooting star, that raced past his window every night, that brought him peace.

Time stopped. Galaxies weaved into his room, filled it with glowing stars and a beautiful indigo, that swirled and spilled from star to star.

A smile grew on his face. It was long since surprising.

A burst of bright light, smoke, that smelt like the sweetest rose, and then a hand touched his shoulders and smiling lips pressed against his neck, with stubble, that tickled his skin. They would whisper the familiar words, hot against his shoulder blades while warm arms curled around his stomach.

_“What do you wish for at night?”_

Arthur smiled and just naturally fell back into Francis’s embrace.

_“What do you think?”_

**Author's Note:**

> my first time diving into fruk, and it's a drabble. huh. well, at least this one was fun to make! wanted to make it sufin, but i also wanted to try fruk, so i magicked this up somehow.


End file.
